


Jelly Wrestling

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jelly Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> For Jade.

"What's this?" Billy asked, looking up as Dom placed the bowl in front of him.

"Lime jelly," Dom replied, matter-of-factly.

"I can see that," Billy said, eyeing the green wobbling pudding. "Why are we having lime jelly?"

Dom shrugged. "I like lime jelly."

Billy's eyes went from the bowl to Dom's open, pretty face, and then wandered down to the glimpse of bare chest where his shirt wasn't buttoned properly. He swallowed, and began to smile.

"Come here," he said, pulling on the beltloops of Dom's jeans. He gained a cheeky grin as Dom sat on Billy's lap, and he picked up the spoon. "You like the jelly?" he asked.

Dom nodded, his eyes shining, wondering what Billy would do next. Billy took a spoonful of the dessert into his mouth, but didn't swallow. He leaned upwards and kissed Dom, their mouths opening and tongues meeting. The jelly slid between and around them, and Dom tasted the tang of the lime on his taste buds, the gloopy texture making the kiss wetter, and somehow hotter and sweeter. Dom swallowed jelly and the taste of Billy, and wanted more.

"Mmmm," he said as the kiss ended. Billy's eyes were dark, and his fingers worked to undo the buttons on Dom's shirt. Dom spooned some more jelly into his mouth and fastened onto Billy's. Hands were on his back, under his shirt, scrabbling for the zip of his jeans.

Billy broke for air, his hand inside Dom's trousers. Both men were breathing hard, and any second that Dom was not tasting Billy was a wasted second.

Billy spilled Dom off his lap, sitting him in the chair and kneeling on the floor in front of him. The zip was down, and Dom had foregone underwear that day, for which he was extremely glad now.

Billy fixed his eyes on Dom's as he put a spoonful of jelly in his mouth, and lowered it to Dom's groin. Hands in Billy's hair, bunching, clenching his fingers, he threw his head back and moaned.


End file.
